Kindergarten
by LizUchiha
Summary: First day of school,kindergarten, and he was already a MEANIE! Quick, had to fix this before she starts making puppy eyes and he gets in trouble.You should not make a lady cry, but then again, the hyper bubbly girl seating next to Sasuke can't be a lady.


Dsiclaimer: I don't own Naruto, not here, or now, or ever, or on fairyland.

To: AvaAnna! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!I HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT DAY AND EAT LOTS OF JUNK FOOD! :) B-DAY 2 U! :) B-DAY 2 U! :) B-DAY 2 U! :) B-DAY 2 UUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!

...I like this story.

* * *

"Mommy, mommy, I'm scared!"

The four-year-old kid rolls his eyes annoyed at the childish actions of his classmate. They were in kindergarten now, they weren't babies! Therefore, they shouldn't cry for their "mommy", but apparently no one told the girl that.

"Mommy, don't leave me!" She cries, tears beginning to form on her emerald colored eyes. "Mommy!" She stretches her tiny arms towards a red-haired woman who was smiling by the door. "Mommy, take me away with you! I don't wanna stay here!"

Her screams were getting higher and higher by the second and the unfortunate boy seating next to her had no doubt that if she continued he would go deaf.

Remembering his "gentleman" and "etiquette" lessons, that his parents never let him skipped, he put a small arm around her shoulders. "It's okay. We're just here for four hours," he squished comfortably as the girl turned her stare at him. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, by the way."

"Bye, sweetie," the same woman called, with a huge smile on her face, she waves and sends a kiss towards her girl. "Have fun," and she left.

Sasuke glares at her retreating back, jealousy sweeping over him; he would give anything to have his mother see him in his first day of school. Not that he would ever admit it, not to his parents anyways, maybe to his older brother; he was the one who dropped him up, but left because he had school too.

He would even admit it to his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto, whose parents were close friends of his. During a business meeting, that's how he met Naruto. He had been disappointed when he found out they wouldn't be in the same classroom, but they still had recess together, he couldn't wait.

"HE—LLO!" He jumps and glares at the girl, who was viciously waving her hand right in front of his face. "Are you there?" She curiously moves her head sideways staring at him with an intensity he couldn't really describe; it was somewhat uncomfortable.

"Yes, I'm here. What's your name?" He asks, swallowing his other comment that he should _never_ say to a lady, at least that's what Mr. Hatake said.

"Haruno Sakura!" She chirps happily. It didn't take a genius to know she was hyper, reminded Sasuke of Naruto; they will be such good friends.

"Nice to meet you," he replies automatically.

"You talk funny," she says giggling.

"You have weird hair color," he snaps back. He was not known for his patience!

He quickly regrets his comment as her eyes become watery and she looks at the floor; her fingers twirling a piece of hair. Sasuke bites his lower lip guilty; he hadn't lied, he had never seeing, in his four years of life, pink hair! The weirdest thing, it seemed completely natural.

"My mommy says it's unique…" she whispers, wiping her eye with her sleeve.

Great, first day of school, first conversation of his school career and he was already a meanie! He had to do something fast or he would get in trouble. "She's right, I like it."

She raises her head and smiles at him, "thanks! I like yours too! It looks like a chicken-butt, but black!"

His eye twitches; such a long year ahead of him.

* * *

"I'm not going to school again?" Sasuke wonders, looking up to his mother, who was looking at her husband, who was talking in the phone. "Why not?"

"Because, the school isn't good enough for your educational needs," Mikoto, his mother, replies. "You will have private tutors from now on," she picks him up and seats him on a high chair. "Wait here," she orders right before Fugaku, his father, hangs up the phone. They walk out of the room together murmuring between them.

Why was life unfair, always to him? He liked school and he liked spending time with Naruto in recess and talking to Sakura during class. He didn't want to have private tutors! Itachi had them when he was younger; every time, right before bed-time, Itachi would tell him how horrible tutors were.

He said they were mean and strict. That they didn't let him talk, until his work was all done and they didn't accept mistakes.

He didn't want a tutor!

His eyes wonder around his father's office, looking for hope, for something. As soon as the phone came into view an idea pooped in his head; if he wasn't going, he would say good-bye to her.

She deserved it because she didn't get sad, angry, annoyed, or scolds him when he glared at her, or snapped at her, or made sarcastic comments she didn't even understand. That's why he was making sure that tomorrow she didn't wait all day for him.

He gets off the chair, forgetting what Mikoto said and walks over to the desk, he tiptoes to reach the phone. He starts dialing her phone, which Naruto asked for when he first met her.

He waits patiently, glancing at the door every now and then; he was just about to give up when someone picks up.

"Hello?" That definitely didn't sound like Sakura, it was more like a thirty-something lady.

"Hello, is Haruno Sakura there?" He asks in his most polite voice.

"Ummm…yes, who is this?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, a friend from school."

She gasps. "Oh, yes, SAKURA, DEAR! SASUKE'S ON THE PHONE!" She screams.

So that's why Sakura was always screaming like she was talking to someone on the other end of the world…

"She's coming."

"Thank you."

Voices. Footsteps. Sounds.

"Sasuke? HI! HOW ARE YOU?"

"Could you please not talk so loudly? I can hear you fine, Sakura." He says sounding gentle.

"Yeah, okay. Why you call?" She whispers, barely audible.

He lowers his voice too, following her example, "I'm not going to school anymore. I'm having tutors." He wasn't the best at explaining things. "I just called to say bye," his hands started getting sweaty and he felt like he was choking. "So, it was nice been your friend." He couldn't help but feel guilty.

For the last two weeks he sat with her and knew her. He knew she was shy and was scared of other kids. Her pink bangs always covered her forehead, she thought it was too big and people would make fun of her. She never talked to anyone besides him during class and she didn't look at people. It was like she wanted to be invisible. It was sad, how she couldn't stand up for herself…

…Sasuke promised that he would take care of her. Nothing would happen and no one would make fun of her "too-big-forehead", which in Sasuke's opinion wasn't _that_ big. Though, now, he wouldn't be able to.

"I'm not seeing you again?" He could hear her voice cracking.

He swallows, "not in school. I have to go, Sakura, I'll miss you." He was about to hang up when he remembers, "If anyone bothers you tell Naruto. Bye."

"But—"

"Naruto will take care of you…" he trails off and hangs up. He shuts his eyes close and bites his lower lip as hard as he could. He reopens his eyes and walks back to the chair. He sighs before seating in it again.

* * *

"Uchiha, would you be as kind as to pay attention when I'm talking to you?"

The sixteen-year-old looks up from his textbook at his teacher. His long, white hair tight in a low ponytail, turtle-neck, glasses; his tutor for the last eight years: Kabuto.

"I am," he replies annoyed he interrupted his train of thought.

"Tell me what I just said."

He couldn't help but smirk, "' Uchiha, would you be as kind as to pay attention when I'm talking to you?'" he quotes.

"Very funny, try again before I give you a five-page essay on the word 'respect'"

That wasn't exactly a threat. Of course, Sasuke wouldn't particularly enjoy doing that in his free time, but essays weren't that hard for him. In fact, from a very early age he had shown incredibly ease for writing.

He could think of more interesting stuff to do, though. "'Stories are like essays. They have parts and each serve a purpose; if you're missing one, the story losses its purpose.'" He repeats without skipping a beat.

It was true that he hadn't been paying attention, but he did listen to Kabuto talk. It was easy for him to recall conversation within ten minutes, even if he wasn't giving his full attention, which in most cases, he wasn't.

His thoughts always seem to take him back to his school days, kindergarten to be more precise. He would give anything to go to school because, even though he wasn't very social, he would rather be with a bunch of other teenagers that alone with Kabuto.

He looked forward to Fridays when Naruto came over and told him about his week. Sasuke always helped him with his homework and then spent the rest of the night playing video games. Truthfully, though, his favorite time is when Naruto ate Ramen and told him about their friends: Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, and…Sakura.

Sakura…he hadn't seen her since kindergarten. He made a point to avoid her at all costs; at first Naruto tried to get him to spent time with her, but he always sneaked away.

It wasn't like he didn't like her. He just felt…

"That's it, Uchiha! Essay, tomorrow, five-pages!" Kabuto roars, his face red from anger.

"Hn. Whatever," there goes an hour of his precious time.

"You have attention issues, Sasuke."

"You must be happy then, you most be an incredibly teacher if I learned so well." He replies before pushing his chair, grabbing his books, and walking upstairs towards his room.

"I'm not done, Uchiha!"

"I am." He slams his door and locks it. He grabs his phone to see if he had any messages: 15, he inwardly grunts.

**First Message:**

"Oi, bastard, come over would you? I need math help! Seriously, I do, get your ass over here and help me!"

**Second Message:**

"I'm waiting!!"

**Third Message:**

"Why won't you pick up!!"

**Four Message:**

"Answer the damm phone!"

Annoyed, Sasuke deletes the rest of the Naruto whines and closes it. Sighing, he opens the door and walks out, Kabuto already left because all his things were gone from the living room.

He keeps walking until he gets to his "best friend" house, just a few blocks away from his own. He knocks on the door twice and waits.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here on a Monday?" Naruto's older brother, Deidara, answers the door. His blonde hair was wet and he only wore black shorts.

"Apperantly, Naruto needs help with homework," he answers inviting himself in.

"Oh…okay."

Sasuke walks up the stairs, and knocks on Naruto's door.

"Sasuke? Great, come on in! I'm just gonna get something to drink!" Naruto grabs Sasuke's arm and pulls him in, he shuts the door behind him.

There were no footsteps.

"Sasu—Sasuke?" A timid voice comes from Naruto's bathroom. Sasuke turns his head and his jaw drops to the floor.

Naruto was so dead.

"Sakura?"

She hadn't changed much, the same eyes, hair, smile…chirpy, annoying energy. Except, her hair was a bit longer, she wore eye shadow, and, he couldn't help but notice, had curves.

"You remember me?" She curiously moves her head sideways staring at him; just like she had done so many years ago.

"Hn."

"A guy of few words, huh?" She smiles, "but with the same chicken-butt hair."

For the first time, Sasuke Uchiha blushed.

--The END--

Crappy ending. I was sleepy!

lizuchiha


End file.
